Broken Promises
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: A one shot fic, Hermione and Draco fic, dont realli know how to summarize it, so just read it please, its realli short


A/N: I know I should continue my other stories, but I don't know this story just sort of like came to me, so now, here's the story, enjoy, and review please.  
  
Broken Promises  
DreaMCatcheR639  
  
Here I lay, in the spot where I had once been with everyone I loved, and also the spot where everyone that I had ever loved left me. The tears are too much to hold in, the thoughts too hard to think about. I think too deep, Harry and Ron always said that about me. I miss them telling me about things that I shouldn't be doing, I miss them nagging at me, I miss them, everything about them I miss. Why did the damn war have to happen? Why did everyone that I love have to be taken away from me? Harry died at the end, the prophecy was wrong! They both died, neither survived the final battle! The prophecy had said that only one could survive, but in this case not even one could survive. I miss everyone too much, the Weasleys, they all died, all died fighting for the freedom they thought was a right that we had had. Mum and Dad, died for only one sole purpose, because after all, they were my parents.  
  
Draco, he died too, I loved him, I loved him so much, nobody ever really knew how much I had loved him, nobody ever understood but him. When my parents died, everyone tried to come and comfort tell me that I still had them, but I hadn't wanted any of them at the moment, I didn't want Harry, I didn't want Ron, I only wanted Mum and Dad back. But then Draco came along, and in that one moment where he had hugged and told me that everything would be ok and that I would always have him, I had believed him, I believed him with all my heart, but in the end he lied to me too, they all did, not one kept their promise.  
  
Draco died in the battle right before the final one would take place, he had gone to the light side, and he had died fighting for me, for all of us. His own father killed him, when he found out that Draco had gone to the light side, needless to say he wasn't all that pleased about it, but none of us had ever expected that he would kill his own son because of it, Draco didn't suspect it either, but that was how it happened.  
  
Before he went into the battle, Draco had promised me, he had PROMISED me he would come back, he PROMISED me he would, after all, the guy was married to me, and he needed to come back. He needed to come back so my life would be complete, but he never came back.  
  
Harry and Ron, my two best friends, the ones that had befriended me when everyone else shunned me out as the know-it-all, now, just like everyone else they're gone. Harry and Ron, they both died in the last final battle. I didn't want Ron to go, but I knew that Harry had to, I remembered how I pleaded with Ron to not go in there, I already lost Draco, and I'll probably lose Harry too, I had told him, I can't lose you also. But he shook his head at me, claiming that he had to go in, he had to help fight. They both promised me, they both promised just like Draco, promised that they would come back. But alas, they never came back; nobody came back from that battle.  
  
And there is one lesson that I have learned from this battle that we have fought, never say I promise to anyone, because in the end, we're going to end up breaking that promise, it's this thing that we humans can't seem to break out of. Promises are never kept; they never were and never will be, they're all broken in the end, but if someone still says it to you, don't believe them, they'll lie to you in the end, they all lied to me, ALL OF THEM! Not one of them kept their promises, and now here I am alone, with all of them alone and I can't stand this sense of being alone.  
  
So that's why now, I'm bringing out this little blade, this little blade that will take me back to everyone that I love. Bring me back to where I really belong, with Draco, with Harry and Ron, with my parents. The blade feels cool to touch, the cool metal and the sharpness of it. I slice myself on the wrists with it, careful to look for a vein. The blood feels so warm running down my wrist. It's beginning to get harder and harder to focus. Before Draco had died, he made me promise him to never hurt myself or do anything bad to myself if he died; live happily he told me; forget about me; move on with life; and mainly just don't commit suicide, so I promised him because he had promised me that he would be back.  
  
It was getting harder to focus on thought, the world was spinning, and I could scarcely breathe anymore. Draco, you broke your promise to me, so guess what? I've broken mine too, with that said; I gave in to the approaching darkness.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Ok, there, tell me if you people like it please, review! 


End file.
